


The Art of Cuddling

by gingarsnaps



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, awkward cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingarsnaps/pseuds/gingarsnaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing but mere background noise to the two trolls seated on the couch, leaning against each other and murmuring sweet nothings to each other as they half paid attention to what was undoubtedly some incredibly cliché romance movie, compliments of Karkat Vantas.<br/>At some point during the night, the duo decided to lie down against the velvety sofa they had been sitting upon for hours unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Karezi fic request for Karkat being awkward about cuddling and Terezi helping him out a little

A cool breezed billowed in through the open window, a soft pink glow casting from the moon illuminated the dim room. The only other light source was the dull yellow desk lamp that sat at one corner and the flickering light from the program rolling on the television. Nothing but mere background noise to the two trolls seated on the couch, leaning against each other and murmuring sweet nothings to each other as they half paid attention to what was undoubtedly some incredibly cliché romance movie, compliments of Karkat Vantas.

At some point during the night, the duo decided to lie down against the velvety sofa they had been sitting upon for hours unknown. Karkat laid down first with his back pressed against the cushions supporting the back of the couch, and in front of him Terezi who wasted no time in nuzzling herself back into her matesprite.

Warm grey arms wrapped around her torso, albeit awkwardly. Confused hands jittered uncomfortably, as if they were unsure of where to fall, and a face full of smooth black hair and lethally sharp horns was what Karkat received. A frown tugged at Terezi’s lips as she shifted around, no longer comfortable in Karkat’s stiff and painfully uncomfortable grip.

“Karkat- what are you doing?” She complained, wriggling around a little more and peering back over her shoulder at the deliciously cherry troll laying behind her. “What do you mean what am I doing. If it wasn’t obvious I was trying to cuddle your bony ass.” He retorted with an agitated huff. No way was he about to admit that he had no clue what he was doing, no, Karkat was far too stubborn for that. “Well you’re not doing that great a job at it. Do you even know what you’re doing?” She snorted, a teasing smirk curling up onto her lips.

She didn’t even need to hear him speak, the bright red blush that she could smell quickly blossoming across his cheeks told all. Terezi giggled and crooned at him “Aww, you don’t.” after she’d calmed her giggling, her face softened along with her tone. “Don’t worry, I’ll show you the ropes of cuddling, babe.” She smirked. Gently, she took one of his larger hands into her smaller, bonier ones and began to guide his arms. “Relax a little, you’re so tense it’s uncomfortable.” She murmured to him as she laid one of his arms across her hips, and the other right under her chest. Karkat stayed silent and let her readjust his body, and he obliged in relaxing a little, almost letting his body melt against hers. 

“Mmmh, good…see, you’re getting the hang of it.” She praised in a soft hum, now nuzzling back against him comfortably. Terezi could swear she could feel his grip around her tighten just the slightest as he nuzzled his face into the back of her neck and hairs, pressing gentle kisses and cautiously dodging her horns whenever she moved.

“Flushed for you Rezi.” He breathed into her ear. “Flushed for you too, Karkat.” She sighed contently, her eyes closing as she let her body relax back against him. The only sounds heard now the soft rhythm of their breathing.


End file.
